1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to message formats, methods and apparatus for implementing mtrace for diverse paths.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internet Draft, “Mtrace Version 2: Traceroute Facility for IP Multicast,” Jul. 12, 2010, Asaeda et al, available at “http://tools.ietf.org/html/draft-ietf-mboned-mtrace-v2-07,” describes version 2 of the Internet Protocol (IP) multicast traceroute facility, which may be referred to as mtrace. Mtrace allows the tracing of a single IP multicast routing path.
A client typically invokes mtrace by sending an mtrace query message (i.e., query message). A router or proxy receiving the query message creates and sends an mtrace request message (i.e., request message) corresponding to the query. When a first-hop router, proxy (a single hop from a source specified in the request), or core router receives a query or request message, the router or proxy generates and sends an mtrace response message (i.e., response message) to the client. The client typically waits for a response message and displays the results. When the client does not receive a response message, the client can resend a query message.